


Snapshot

by Sundaie225



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Photography, chris deserves more attention lbr, more like a character study???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundaie225/pseuds/Sundaie225
Summary: Viktor is an awkward mess.Yuuri is on the receiving end of that awkward mess.Chris... is trying his best.





	Snapshot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rikke_leonhart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikke_leonhart/gifts).



> aaaaa i'm so sorry this is rly shit but i hope you enjoy it >.< thanks for the awesome prompts though, had quite a bit of fun writing this one out!

“Chris, he won’t talk to me.”

The boy in question groaned, letting his head fall forward to bang onto his desk, protected from winding up with a concussion only due to the sheer amount of papers and textbooks the surface was covered in. Turning his head to one side, he shot the best glare he could possibly shoot with red rimmed eyes at his friend, who currently sat on his rolling chair, nervously pushing it to and fro.

“Viktor for the love of all that is holy, if you don’t shut up about your hopeless crush _right this goddamn instant,_ I will _literally_ end you.”

Viktor shut up.

For about five seconds.

“But, Chris-”

Viktor had never hated exam season more than he did at that very moment, when he found himself kicked out of his own dorm room, by his own roommate, alone and unable to vent to anybody about his struggles with his love life.

He jiggled the doorknob. Locked. Figured. Patting down his pockets alerted him to the fact that his phone, just like the rest of his things, were safely out of his reach until Chris’ self-inflicted study session came to an end.

Viktor scowled.

_Bastard._

That only left one option to him, which was to go down the cafeteria and attempt to clear his thoughts all on his lonesome.

 

~~~

 

The campus was quite expansive, and despite the cold weather and the wet grass squelching beneath his shoes, was quite pleasant to walk through. Viktor titled his head up to the sky, hands in his pockets, taking in the way the grey clouds rolled over the sky. His mind wandered back to the object of his affections; Yuuri Katsuki, an intelligent yet shy individual, whom Viktor had been drawn to from the very moment he’d first seen him a few months back. It had been love at first sight.

At least, it had been for Viktor.

He sighed, his good mood instantly plummeting. Yuuri had rejected every single one of his advances, seemingly almost, if not fully, offended a hell of a lot more than Viktor would have wanted him to be. Which was not at all.

Viktor wasn’t sure what he was doing wrong around the other boy. Sure, he was immensely awkward and probably came on a little too hard, but anybody would be able to take the hint, right?

Right?

Unless... he was completely misreading Yuuri's tells.

Huffing, Viktor lowered his eyes, only to slam right into the warm body of another student, the very familiar yelp causing him to groan inwardly.

_Of course._

“Woah there,” Viktor put a steadying hand on Yuuri’s arm, shooting him what he thought was a reassuring smile. From the way the other boy’s face paled slightly, Viktor thought that maybe it wasn’t.

“You know, I already have an adorable poodle at home, I don’t particularly need another one leaping at me all the time,” _I could really use an adorable boyfriend like you, instead,_ Viktor didn’t have the chance to say before Yuuri’s eye twitched and he ripped his arm out of Viktor’s grasp, storming away. Viktor blinked, only then noticing Yuuri’s best friend Phichit still at his side.

 _Moron,_ the dark-haired boy mouthed at him before giving a spectacular eye roll and jogging to catch up with Yuuri.

Viktor was so fucked.

 

~~~

 

“Honestly, I just want to talk to him. Just once. Without offending him the way I always seem to.” Viktor, who was lying with his legs up against the wall and his head thrown back over the edge of his bed, locked his eyes onto an upside-down Chris. Upon getting no reaction from his roommate, Viktor huffed, a whine already on the tip of his tongue.

“Chr-”

Before Viktor managed to even get the name out, Chris took his glasses off and slammed them onto the desk, groaning into his hands. He peeked through his spread fingers to glare at Viktor, who smiled in retaliation.

“Viktor, cheri, I love you, but my _god_ are you insufferable. Don’t you have, you know, exams to study for?”

Fingers tapping out a staccato rhythm on his bedspread, Viktor shrugged.

“The matters of the heart are more important than a silly exam or two.”

He received a pillow to the face for that statement.

 

~~~

 

A few days later found Viktor hiding in a bush on campus, trying his best to inconspicuously spy on Yuuri while the latter took pictures. Chris stood above him, looking vaguely uncomfortable.

“Viktor-”

“Shh.”

“Viktor-”

“ _Shh Chris, do not disturb the artist at work_.”

“Viktor for the love of god get your ass out of that bush, he noticed you like five minutes ago.”

Chris gestured to where Yuuri stood, his eyes flicking over to their location every now and then with an expression of deep discomfort on his face.

Grumbling, Viktor stood up slowly. “It was your weird standing around, Chris, you outed me.”

Raising an eyebrow, Chris snorted. “Sure, pal. Go talk to him.”

With a not-so-subtle shove in Yuuri’s direction, Chris gestured for Viktor to keep moving.

Which he did.

For a while, until he was close enough to see the faint shaking of Yuuri’s hands where they were clamped around his camera. In a split second, Viktor made the decision to turn back around, until Yuuri called out to him, softly, hesitantly.

“Um… can I help you?”

Viktor lit up. _Oh my god!!_ He screamed internally. _He talked to me!!_

“There’s no way you can take good pictures with the way you’re shaking, Yuuri!” Viktor’s smile widened. “I-”

Shaking his head slightly, the light expression on Yuuri's face melted. “Forget it,” he muttered.

The expression on Yuuri’s face was nothing short of disappointed as he swept past Viktor, mumbling incoherently under his breath.

_Wait. No. No wait shit what did I…?_

Viktor turned to look at Chris, eyes wide. The latter simply facepalmed, hard enough that Viktor heard the loud _smack_ from where he stood. Viktor sighed, trudging back over to his friend, who regarded him solemnly.

“That was-”

“Shut up.”

Chris mimed zipping up his lips. “Shutting up. What did you even say to him?”

Viktor slumped his shoulders. “I don’t _know,_ Chris, but I sure as hell wish I did, or at the very least, that he'd _tell_ me. I'm really trying here!”

Chris hummed, tapping his lip in contemplation.

“Why don’t you try another way of getting across to him? Other than talking?”

“Like what?” Viktor inquired, seemingly defeated.

“Well… he clearly likes photography, right? At least from what I know about your constant gushing about him... after a nice, productive day of stalking.” Grinning, Chris cocked an eyebrow at Viktor as silver haired man sputtered.

“I…! I don’t stalk him, Chris!”

Donning his sunglasses, Chris hummed again, this time in mocking agreement.

“Sure you don’t.”

“ _Chris!_ ”

 

~~~

 

Finding a camera online was _not_ supposed to be this hard.

It was the third night in a row that Viktor had stayed up late searching for the camera he'd seen in Yuuri’s hands, hoping to pick up the art of photography himself.

Because it was a fun hobby.

Because he trusted Yuuri to have good taste in cameras.

Not at all because he wanted to have something in common with his crush.

Absolutely not.

“Come the fuck on,” he muttered, eyes crossing slightly as he blearily clicked onto the next page of results of old vintage cameras. “Should’ve asked him when-”

With a sharp inhale of breath, Viktor spammed the backspace key, almost sure-

_Bingo!_

“AHA!”

“VIKTOR GO THE FUCK TO BED AND LET ME SLEEP. THANK YOU.”

Startling guiltily, Viktor glanced at the lump of linen that was his roommate, and whispered a soft apology. He got nothing but a grunt in return, and giddily turned his eyes back to his laptop screen, quickly clicking on the link to the camera he was almost positive was Yuuri's. The page loaded, and Viktor's heart sank at the price listed.

He gulped.

“Jesus… alright. Well. Sacrifices must be made,” he hovered his mouse hesitantly over the ‘buy’ button. Inhaling, he closed his eyes.

“In the name of love!” He near shrieked as he clicked on the button, earning a menacing growl from a very angry roommate, who he had managed to wake up for the nth time that night.

 

From then on, Viktor had a strict ban on using his laptop after Chris had gone to bed.

 

~~~

 

“Please tell me you remember the plan.”

At 6:30 in the morning, Chris and Viktor were stood outside their dorm building, dressed in workout clothes, under the guise that they were going for an early morning jog. Viktor was jumping around, full of nervous energy, as Chris yawned into his hand.

“Why would _I_ remember your dumbass plan, Viktor? You made me wake up at fuck o’clock just so that you could go chase your boy who apparently hates sleep and himself. How do you even know he takes pictures this early in the morning?”

“Phichit’s Instagram,” Viktor mumbled without hesitation, stretching out his arms as his eyes roved over the deserted campus, searching for a familiar dark head.

“Oh brilliant, so it's not one but two people that you're currently stalking in your conquest, huh.” Chris sent a sleepy grin Viktor's way as the latter’s eye twitched slightly.

“It is _not_ -”

“Oh, there he is.”

Viktor’s head jerked around so fast he gave himself whiplash. Seeing Yuuri framed in the soft, grey morning light sent his heart aflutter, and he breathed in deeply.

“Hype me up.”

“What?”

“Hype me up, Chris! Encourage me!”

“…If this goes to shit, you can always just chase after him to tell him that you kept me up half the bloody night looking for the same camera he had because you wanted a connection to him? I’m sure that’s very flattering.”

“I’m revoking our friendship certificate. Let’s go.”

Viktor barely gave Chris any time to process his words before he took off, yelling his name and less jogging and more _sprinting_ towards the younger boy, who looked about as scared as one trapped by an oncoming stampede.

“This should be fun,” Chris mumbled, quickly following suit.

 

~~~

 

“You literally just insulted him, Viktor, oh my god. Of course he was going to yell at you to leave him alone. Is _that_ what you've been doing this entire time? Fucking no wonder he's always so skittish around you. Christ, poor boy."

Viktor stood with his hand still slightly raised from where he had been about lay it on Yuuri’s shoulder, a second before the latter had stormed off as though he couldn't stand to be in Viktor's presence a second longer.

It hurt.

It-

“Wait, I did _what?_ ”

Whirling on Chris faster than he could handle (he’d deal with his momentary loss of balance later), he pushed his face as close to the other boy’s as he could manage, eyes wide. Chris grimaced and placed a hand on Viktor’s head, pushing him back a step or two as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand.

“You’re a goddamn mess, mon ami,” he muttered under his breath. “Flirting isn’t supposed to be a ‘oh let me just insult my crush and hope he falls for me!’ thing, you dolt.”

Viktor pried Chris’ fingers off his face one by one. “But I didn’t? I called him hot and adorable, how do those translate to insults?”

Sighing, Chris gently retracted his hand from Viktor’s grasp. “You said, and I quote, ‘that coat would look so good on you if you weren’t so pudgy and frumpy.’” Shaking his head, he reached out to flick Viktor in the forehead. “To normal people, that’s considered an insult.”

Glaring slightly, Viktor reached up to rub at the sore spot on his forehead, but paused for a minute, processing his friend’s words. “So… all this time, Yuuri thought that I was, what, bullying him?” He asked, a heavy sense of dread quickly settling into the lining of his stomach. Chris shrugged.

“I honestly don’t understand how you can simultaneously be so intelligent and insanely stupid at the same time, Viktor, damn.” Chris chuckled, running a hand through his close-cropped golden locks. “On the bright side, now that you know the problem, you’re gonna fix it, right?”

The problem in question was _so glaringly obvious_ that Viktor had to commend himself for not banging his head against the nearest available wall out of frustration.

“I’m a mess,” he muttered under his breath. “I’m a mess, but I will fix it!" Puffing up his chest, Viktor kept an expression of confidence on his face for about a second before it crumpled.

"...I hope."

 

~~~

 

Yuuri didn't show up to classes for the rest of the day.

Or the next.

Or the _next_.

The days passed, and soon it was rolling into a new week with still no sign whatsoever of Yuuri.

Viktor was panicking.

"Shit Christ, I really fucked up last time and now Yuuri is _gone_ and I’m too scared to talk to Phichit on my own like have you _seen him_ he’s so cute and all but I never trust boys with eyeliner sharp enough to kill, it feels like he’d just-”

Clamping a hand over Viktor’s mouth, Chris regarded him silently for a minute, waiting for his stream of consciousness to die down, before removing it and shoving it into his coat pocket.

“Listen,” he started, pinning Viktor with a fierce stare. “Phichit is the least of your worries right now, trust me. What you really want to focus on is fixing the rift you’ve managed to open between you and Yuuri. Forget asking him on a date, because clearly,” here, Chris rolled his eyes, “clearly, you’re useless when it comes to that. What I would suggest is to just, I don’t know, try and talk to him? Like, have a normal conversation with him? Are you capable of doing that?”

Viktor sighed. "What if he never comes back, Chris? What if I fucked up so badly that he, I don't know, decided to transfer schools?"

  
Snorting, Chris rolled his eyes. "Phichit is a not a force that one messes with, Viktor. I know him better than you do, so trust me when I say you'd be dead by some kind of beauty product-made-weapon by now if you had been the reason. Yuuri's probably just sick. That's a thing that happens to people, especially when around this time of year."

  
Spreading his arms, Chris grinned at Viktor.

Viktor scowled at friend. “I don’t much appreciate your tone,” he huffed, no heat in his voice as he turned his face away. Chris lifted his hands in a placating gesture.

“Just concerned.”

 

 

“What’s he doing out there? It’s like, three degrees out, poor boy’s gonna freeze to death,”

Chris’ muttering drew Viktor out of his thoughts and he sighed, too distraught to pay much attention to the subject of Chris’ focus. Closing his eyes, he rolled his head gently to either side, trying to work out the kinks in his neck. He really needed a new damn pillow.

It had been a few days since he’d last spoken to Yuuri, and he hadn’t seen him since. Hoping could only do so much; Viktor was now anxious, worried that Yuuri might have left for good because of him. All he really wanted was a chance to apologise, to make amends for his terrible social skills.

A poke to his side caused him to startle, and he ended up cracking his neck a little too forcefully with how fast his head whipped around. Wincing, he brought his hand up to massage his neck, annoyed that he did, in fact, feel better after that.

“God dammit Chris, what do you want?”

Rolling his eyes, Chris gestured towards the window. “Look outside, you daft idiot. Isn’t that Yuuri out there?”

Sighing, Viktor tilted his head ever so slightly to glance out the window, and, upon seeing the figure crouched in front of the patch of morning glories, stood up so abruptly that he sent his chair clattering to the ground.

“I haven’t seen him in _days_ , Chris, this is my chance!”

Every gaze was pointed towards Viktor as he bolted from the room, carelessly attempting to shrug on his jacket and ultimately failing, leaving half of it flapping behind him as he sprinted to the courtyard.

Please don’t leave please don’t leave please don’t-

“YUURI!”

The boy in question startled badly, and in the split second before the camera in his grasp shattered on the floor, Viktor’s mind was overtaken by the thought that he had, once again, massively fucked up.

The boys stood in silence, staring at the broken object on the ground. Yuuri’s eyes darted between Viktor and the camera a few times before Viktor noticed them welling up with tears. Maybe ‘massive fuck up’ was a little bit of an understatement.

“Oh god, Yuuri, god I’m so so sorry, I honestly didn’t… I just… I…”

Viktor gulped, carding his hands through this hair as he watched the other boy attempt to discreetly swipe his tears away with the backs of his hands before looking up at him.

“I just don’t get it. You clearly hate me, but I just… don’t get it. I don’t know what I did wrong. I’m sorry for whatever I’ve done wrong to you. I’m just…” a sniffle. “I’m _sorry,_ okay?”

Balling his hands into fists at his side, Viktor shook his head in disbelief. “Yuuri, I don’t know who put the idea in your head that I hated you. I swear to god I wasn’t trying to destroy something you obviously hold dear to you, I was just… excited. You were absent from class for the past week and I was just so happy to see you again. I actually thought that _you_ hated _me_ , since you’ve avoided me as much as you possibly could, and I wasn’t sure how I was supposed to fix it so I kept trying but it only ever served to push you away more and I was starting to get desperate because all I wanted to do was just _talk_ -”

A hand clamped over Viktor’s mouth, which he promptly shut, eyes widening at the hint of a smile on Yuuri’s face, before he blinked and backed away quickly, flushing.

“I, um. You were rambling. I’m sorry.”

Nodding, Viktor lowered his gaze to Yuuri’s form, which he hadn’t realised was trembling slightly. In an instant, Viktor had his coat off his shoulder and wrapped around both of Yuuri’s, doing his best to fit the garment over the smaller boy, despite his sputtering and attempts to push Viktor away. Viktor smiled at Yuuri, giving him a slight wink.

“It’s okay, I’m Russian; This is practically summer weather. See?”

He raised his bare arms and twirled around, showing off. Yuuri’s eyes followed him for a moment before quickly lowering to the ground.

“Um… thank you. I’ll give it back to you in a second, because I… need to pick up the pieces of my camera.” Yuuri’s mouth wobbled for a second. “…yeah.”

Viktor’s heart sank for a moment, before his eyes lightened up with an idea. Feigning innocence, he gestured towards the pieces on the ground.

“Yuuri, your camera was a Fuji GW690III, right? The super old-fashioned Japanese ones?”

Yuuri frowned. “How-”

He didn’t even get to finish his sentence before Viktor was turning on his heel, sprinting away with the command to stay right where he was thrown over his shoulder.

Viktor had one more chance, and he was determined not to fuck it up again.

 

 

Bursting back into the class, Viktor ran over to his seat, ignoring the stares and whispers from everyone. Chris attempted to draw his attention while Viktor rummaged through his bag, but he ignored his friend, pulling out the exact same camera he’d seen break less than five minutes ago.

“Bingo,” he whispered under his breath, readying himself to sprint back to Yuuri, before a hand on his arm stopped him in his tracks. Viktor tilted his head, gulping when he realised who the hand belonged to.

“Phi….chit. Hi.” Smooth, Nikiforov.

Phichit nodded, his mouth set in a thin line. “Listen, Viktor. I know you’re an idiot. I also know that you’re head over heels for my best friend, so just this once, I won’t hurt you for hurting him.” He nodded towards the camera in Viktor’s hands. “However, if ever you manage to hurt him again in a way that can’t be fixed, well.” Phichit cracked his knuckles. “My army of hamsters and I know where to find you. You are dismissed.”

It didn’t take long for the subtle threat to sink in, but when it did, Viktor inhaled deeply, sure that Phichit was only half joking.

 

~~~

 

Yuuri was exactly where Viktor had left him, a fact which caused warmth to bloom in Viktor’s chest. He approached the former slowly, the camera held securely behind his back, and stopped a pace away.

“Listen, I… am clearly not very good with, well, human interaction.” Viktor winced, thinking back to all the times Yuuri had shied away from Viktor’s advances. “It’s clear to me now that you’re absolutely not interested in me in… well, in _that_ way, and that’s fine. Totally. Definitely.” Viktor coughed, watching the twitch of Yuuri’s lips with a growing sense of anxiety. “Alright, not at all. But that’s okay, I’ll respect your wishes. All I want to know is how I can make it up to you. I fucked up really badly with you, and I don’t want that to be your lasting impression of me, so,” Viktor held out the camera, watching the shock bleed into Yuuri’s features, “…if not friends, then acquaintances? Or at the very least, civil beings who don’t hate each other? It’s up to you. I don’t want to force you into anything, not after all I’ve- oh fuck, you’re crying again. Shit, Yuuri, what-”

Viktor’s sentence was cut off when Yuuri barrelled into his chest, wrapping his arms securely around Viktor’s waist. The silver haired man blinked a few times in shock, hands hovering awkwardly in the air for a moment before the one not holding the camera settled on the back of Yuuri’s head.

 _Soft,_ he thought, gently carding his fingers through the raven locks, allowing Yuuri to sob freely into his shirt.

“I take a sick leave for a few days and come back to all of this,” came Yuuri’s barely there whisper, muffled from the way he had his face pressed into Viktor’s shirt. “You… you’re an _idiot_ , Viktor Nikiforov,” he continued, and Viktor couldn’t help but crack a smile.

“So I’ve been told.”

Lifting his head, Yuuri locked eyes with Viktor. From this close, they were even more breath-taking than he’d originally thought- rich and warm chocolate brown, flecked with speckles of golden honey. Viktor opened his mouth, only to have Yuuri immediately slap his palm over it, shaking his head in amusement.

“You’re an _idiot._ And… I get it now. It’s okay.”

Viktor tilted his head, confused. “What does that mean?”

Taking a deep breath, Viktor watched as Yuuri visibly shook himself, steeling his resolve before speaking.

“It… means that I like you too. That’s it. That’s… it.”

Exhaling, Yuuri’s body untensed as though he’d just had the weight of the world lifted off of his shoulders. Viktor couldn’t help his chuckle, even as Yuuri shot him a deathly glare.

“It. Wow. It’s that simple, huh? I guess I should have just started with that, rather than attempt to flirt with you the way I had been.” Shyly, Viktor toyed with the camera before raising it to his face and putting Yuuri in frame. He caught the moment just before Yuuri’s expression melted from disbelief to amusement, and framed against the greyness of the early morning, Viktor thought that Yuuri looked absolutely radiant.

Lowering the camera from his eye, Viktor pouted at Yuuri, who was doing a very good job at being busy laughing.

“At least _look_ at the photo before you make fun of it.”

Yuuri shook his head, flapping a hand at Viktor. “No, no, I just… oh my god Phichit was right this whole time… I never believed him when he told me you were tying to flirt with me because I mean, who just…?” Another fit of giggles overtook him, and Viktor felt the blush spread across his face.

“Yeah alright, so I’m not the best at that. At least I tried?”

Shaking his head again, a definite smile on his face now, Yuuri gestured for the camera.

“Alright then, let’s see how your photography skills compare, then.”

 

They compared pretty well, if Yuuri’s face after seeing the picture he’d taken was any indication. Viktor pouted as Yuuri suffered through his second laughing fit of the day, and wondered why he allowed himself to do things sometimes.

“Well it’s clear to see that I’m completely useless at this so… be my photography coach, Yuuri?” Was the pout working? Viktor wasn’t convinced, but judging by the subtle blush painting itself across Yuuri’s face, it probably was.

 

“Um.”

A slow smirk spread across his face, and in the next second Viktor had thrown himself at Yuuri, clinging to him like a baby koala to its mother. Yuuri yelped, instinctively winding his arms around Viktor’s waist and taking several steps back to steady himself.

“Please! Pleasepleasepleaseplease _Yuuri~_ ” Viktor was nuzzling his face into the crook of Yuuri’s neck, unrelenting, and he was very pleased to note that he could _feel_ the warmth of the blush Yuuri was emitting. The cinch hold on Viktor’s waist loosened, and the older male smiled triumphantly as Yuuri started to laugh.

“Okay, okay, jeez, get off me now. On one condition,” Yuuri raised a finger, narrowing his eyes slightly. Viktor gulped.

“You tell me how long you’ve been planning this for. Nobody just so ‘happens’ to have a Fuji GW690II lying around.”

A blush instantly erupted on Viktor’s features, and he had to look away from the hint of amusement settling into Yuuri’s features.

“Since I met you,” he grumbled. “Well, not the, uh, camera part. Where I made you drop it. That was intentional. Wasn’t! wasn’t intentional. But you can have mine! It’s totally fine!” _I totally didn’t spend my entire life’s savings on this camera just to have something in common with you,_ he didn’t say.

With a fond shake of his head, Yuuri’s lips quirked up into a slight smile.

“Dork,” he muttered with a smile, a faint blush painting his features as well.

Viktor straightened up and beamed, sliding his hands from around Yuuri’s neck to clap them together, his eyes gleaming. Yuuri’s blush increased tenfold when Viktor started hopping around him in circles, raining compliments down on the flustered boy. Burying his face in his hands, Yuuri groaned, long and drawn out, before peeking at Viktor through his slightly spread fingers.

“I already regret every choice I’ve ever made up to this point in my life.” The glint in his eyes was telling enough, and Viktor smiled softly as he draped an arm over Yuuri’s shoulders, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to his cheek.

“I’m just glad you finally gave me the chance to have this, Yuuri. I wouldn’t trade it for the world.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Unbeknownst to the two of them, the sneaky photo Phichit had taken of them wrapped up in one another had caused Instagram to crash due to how much attention it had garnered.

 

Phichit, at the very least, got his fairy tale ending.

 

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed, only ever written on like a half hour of sleep, crying for help,
> 
> i wanted to make the title a terrible photography pun but oh well  
> yeah, i wanted them to interact more under 'oh we don't actually hate each other' circumstances but then i reread it and thought that that was a pretty good place to end it??? idk i'm sorry it's terrible 
> 
> i know jack about cameras or photography or american colleges but i chose this fuji thing bc japan i think? also it's close to 1000 euros which was cool bc of that one scene y'all know which one i mean
> 
> also fuck me one of those would pay for two whole months of my rent plus extra for other shit lmao


End file.
